(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game to create a vanishing illusion of an article which is positioned on a plain background having a uniform color.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of games have been provided to cover elements, such as coins, whereby to create an illusion that such elements have disappeared or have shifted position relative to an initial position. The present invention relates to such a game which is of very simple construction.